Karube Tatsunori
is a minor character in Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure and he is one of the students who attend Mihoshi Middle School, one of Hikaru and Lala's classmates. His nickname is . Appearance He has tangled spiky brown hair and his eye color is also brown. He is typically seen wearing his school uniform. Personality Tatsunori is a light-hearted person, who is called by the nickname "Karunori". In addition to being a late student who does not check school attendance time because of his lightness, he is also forgetful, as shown when he goes to school on a weekend. History Tatsunori first appears arriving late to class to find Lala sitting in his seat. He tries to talk to her but she ignores him. At recess he asks her what country "~lun" comes from, and accepts that it's a local custom. During science he gets confused when Lala struggles with two digit maths. After school, he gives Lala a mop to help clean the classroom, only to watch as she dumps all the water on the floor. Tatsunori calls her strange, upsetting her. The next day, he apologises to Lala. On his day off, which he mistook to be a school day, Tatsunori thinks about how two of his classmates had blamed him for making Lala feel upset, and he insists that his problem is that he speaks before he thinks. He then hears an explosion and comes across the fight scene, only to have his imagination get stolen by Kappard. When he wakes up, he hears Lala acting like herself again and laughs since he likes Lala better when she acts more like herself. During the Star Festival, Tatsunori meets Yuni for the first time and thinks that she’s a transfer student. He calls her "Nyanko" as a way to befriend her, unaware that how he has offended her. He then leaves after calling Yuni another nickname. Later however, he believes Kaguya Fuyuki's claim about an alien potentially on Earth to abduct humans. This has Tatsunori afraid of being friends with Lala and even sadly rejects Lala out of fear. When Kappard attempts to harm him and his classmates, Lala and the others transform to rescue them, surprising him. He later stands up for Lala and bonds with her along with the rest of the class. He and the class also promises Lala to keep her identity a secret as well. Relationships *'Hagoromo Lala' - In the classroom, Lala sits at the right side of Tatsunori. On her first day of school, she made a mistake when she was finding her seat for the first time, as she sat at his seat. Tatsunori usually calls Lala by the name "Hagoromo Lalalun" and is fond of her personality, quirks and all. *'Hoshina Hikaru' - In the classroom, Hikaru sits at the left side of Tatsunori, and they appear to be friends. She usually calls him by his nickname "Karunori". Hikaru gets upset whenever Tatsunori accidentally insults Lala, but she's mostly pleased by his light-hearted attitude. She also answers his questions about Lala's strange acts. *'Yuni' - Tatsunori first encounters Yuni at the Star Festival. He is curious of her and thinks that she is a transferred student, embarrassing her. He then calls Yuni "Yunitty" (Nyanko) before he leaves, which inadvertently offends her. Etymology - means "light", related to his light-hearted personality. means "hereditary occupational group"http://romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-部.html. - Tatsunori is a given name, whose meaning is unclear if written in katakana. Gallery References Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure characters Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Minor characters